1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to offset printing machines and, more particularly, to drives and driving processes for cylinders and functional groups of offset printing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 42 19 969, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,245, describes an offset printing machine having a longitudinal shaft which is driven by one or more electric motors. Drive shafts, which are used to drive the printing units, unwinders, folder units and functional groups, e.g., feeding and transfer rollers, forming rollers, cutting rollers, and cooling mechanisms, in such printing machines branch off from the longitudinal shaft via gears and couplings. The gears usually contain further couplings and gearwheels. These drives are therefore technically complex and expensive.
The present invention is based on creating simplified and less expensive processes and devices for driving cylinders and functional groups for offset printing machines.
The individual motor drive of the present invention makes it possible to dispense with shafts, gears, couplings and gearwheels. In addition, electrical monitoring devices for the aforementioned components are dispensed with as well.
Further advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent when taken in conjunction with the following description.